The Heavy
The Heavy is a playable character in Valve's Team Fortress 2. Battles Death Battles *Zarya VS Heavy (Completed) One Minute Melee DBX Arcade Mode Super Power Beat Down Cartoon Fight Club Possible Opponents *Roadhog (Overwatch) *Zarya (Overwatch) *Bastion (Overwatch) History Battle Info Background * Name: Misha * Alias: Heavy Weapons Guy, the Heavy * Age: 40's * Occupation: Mercenary *PhD in Russian literature * 300 Health (240% the health of a normal man). Weapons/Items Grapling hook * Reduces Heavy's downside which is speed * Heavy can pull himself with it to enemies (which causes bleeding) and high places he cannot normally get to Spellbook * Heavy can use it to cast many spells * fireball * explosive pumpkin * teleportation * meteor strike * invisibility * healing + Übercharge * shrinking + extra speed + infinite jumps * super jump * ball of bats * spawning friendly Monoculus what shoots enemies with exploding eyeballs * summoning friendly skeletons attacking enemies (if big skeleton will be destroyed it will spawn 3 small skeletons) * electro sphere (sucks enemies in and damages them) 'Sasha' Minigun * Heavy has named it Sasha * Effective at Short - Medium range * 200 rounds * 4 bullets per round * Can be revved up before hand * Heavy's movement speed is slowed whenever revved up * Fires 2,400 rounds per minute (Not 10,000 rounds like the Heavy claims) * Costs $400,000 to fire it for twelve seconds Tomislav * Wooden minigun * Silent rev * More accurate aiming * Significantly lighter * Faster rev speed * Slower fire rate Huo-Long Heater * Minigun with dragon head on barrel * A ring of fire appears around him when he fires * Extra damage dealt to burning enemies * Deals less base damage than normal * Most Likely lighter and more dangerous for user Natascha: * Hits slow down the target * Slowing effect is weaker with range * Has less damage then other miniguns * Extra damage resistance when low health Brass Beast: * Makes Heavy slower * Extra damage * Extra damage resistance when low health * The Heaviest minigun Shotgun * Heavy's secondary weapon * holds six shells and has 32 reserve ammunition * Can slam fire, fire 6 rounds in rapid succession Family Business * Shoots faster * Holds 8 shells per clip * Less damage Panic Attack * Quick-draw * Shots become less accurate per shot when fired continuously * 50% more pellets fired when shot * 30% less damage Sandvich * Heals the Heavy when he takes a bite out of the Sandvich * Can be given to allies as a medium healthpack * Heavy cannot fight or move while eating the Sandvich * Heals 300 HP in about 4.5 seconds. * Instantly recharges once Heavy picks up a healthpack at full health * Moist and delicious. Dalakohs Bar/Fishcakes * Heals the Heavy by 100 health * Recharges faster * Increases health temporarily by 50 health * Can be given to allies as a small healthpack Second Banana * Heals the Heavy by 200 health * Recharges faster * Can be given to allies as a small healthpack Buffalo Steak Sandvich * Increases speed and guarantees mini-crits * Strips Heavy to melee Fists * Heavy's only method of close range attack * A crit can easily kill a normal man * Has a taunt kill ability Killing Gloves of Boxing * Slower attack speed * A kill briefly grants 100% crit chance for all weapons Apoco-fists * Crit kills cause victim to explode Gloves of Running Urgently * Running speed increased * Less damage * Health drains when in use * Health drained is regenerated when stowed away Holiday Punch * Crits force targets to taunt * Deals no damage on crits Fists of Steel * Damage resistance to all damage from ranged sources. * Vulnerable to melee combat when active Eviction Notice * Fisticuffs * Slightly increased running speed when active * Faster punching speed * Hits grant speed boosts * Health drains when active * Health drained is regenerated when stowed away * Lower damage output Warrior's Spirit * Increased damage * Damage vulnerability increased Feats * Massive strength ** Effortlessly lifts a 330 pound minigun on a daily basis and seems not be affected by the guns recoil (other than slowing his movement speed) ** Casually punched out all of a BLU Scout's blood and ripped out a BLU Soldier's spine in a melee fight after consuming a Sandvich ** Wrestled 1/2 ton bears. ** Can flip people with one finger (Flippin' Awesome taunt) ** Stopped a freight train with his bare hands (while ubercharged). https://youtu.be/6aLjwVVNq4s?t=9m57s ** Bent Spy's revolver 90 degrees. https://youtu.be/6aLjwVVNq4s?t=11m41s ** Lifted the Classic Heavy over his head, then broke his back ** Held open blast doors ** Briefly engaged in a tug of war with Saxton Hale, who wrestles with Gorillas on a casual basis and can deliver a punch at 2,751 psi * Alongside with the Medic, defeated an entire horde of BLU soldiers * Survived momentarily having his heart removed in surgery whie conscious and having a new one forcibly shoved in his chest. * Can fight two Sentry Guns by himself * Once had a nuclear warhead the size of his head stuck in his abdominal cavity and survived * Broke himself, his family, and many other victims from their cruel captors and tortued the guards to death. * Has held off various enemies including rival mercenaries of various classes, hordes of robots, a massive eyeball that can fire rocket eyeballs, the Horseless Headless Horsemann, a bread monster, and even an almighty wizard. * Skilled enough to go through Hell Weaknesses * Slowest out of all the classes (23% slower than the average person) ** Slows to a crawl while using his Minigun. https://youtu.be/q4D1z9dWw3I * Durability is limited * Admits that sometimes he can be outsmarted * While eating the Sandvich, he cannot move or defend himself * Demoman's Sticky Bombs (depending on amount), Spy's backstab, and Sniper's fully charged headshot can instantly kill him. * Every unlockable weapon has some drawback compared to his default. https://youtu.be/_bmK9K5wPyQ Failures *Killed by robotic Demomen. (Medic did revive him however) *Blue Heavy has been killed frequently by multiple classes. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Team Fortress 2 Characters Category:Valve Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Mercenaries Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Video Game Characters